Killian Goes Skiing
by shulesaddict77
Summary: All she wanted to do was teach him skiing. She definitely hadn't expected that they would end up in the hospital. Unbridled fluff.


**It's about 85 degrees outside and I wrote a one-shot about skiing. ***_shakes head_*** How insane is that? But I think I lost the last remnants of my sanity on Saturday with all those great Comic Con stuff. So, this one-shot was inspired by the MRJ / Colin interview where MRJ explained that Colin broke his leg when he went skiing and while I was staring at a gifset of this interview my muse came up with this. Fluff Alert! I hope you enjoy!**

**So, how can this happen to me over and over again? I'm like … "Cool, great idea. I'm just writing a short drabble about it." **

**1500 words later I'm wondering … "What happened to the drabble?"**

* * *

"Come on, Killian! It's not that hard. Look! Like this." Emma told him, pushing the ski sticks into the ground, her heart actually jumping a beat when she felt the sticks sinking into the powdery snow as she pushed herself forward.

Turning around, she bend forward, putting her weight on the ski sticks while she waited for him to copy her actions. But he didn't move. He just stared kind of lost down at the skis, his new robotic hand flexing unconsciously around the ski stick.

"Come on, Jones! Grow some balls!" Emma shouted over to him, a grin splitting up her face as his head snapped towards her.

"Bloody hell, Swan!" Killian growled, throwing an annoyed look in her direction. "Do I need to remind you that you've actually had some difficulties yourself to adjust to sea life?"

Emma's grin just broadened as she remembered how he'd made fun of her the first days on the Jolly Roger until she had found her sea legs and biting her lip to not laugh out loud about his obvious uneasiness, she retorted. "Payback's a bitch, Captain."

His next words were an incomprehensible muttering, only some words reaching her ears, just making her smile even harder as she caught 'infuriating woman' as he lifted the ski sticks carefully and pushed them into the snow, mimicking her actions as he pulled himself forwards.

When he reached her Emma leaned towards him, giving him a quick peck on the mouth. "See! Wasn't so hard, was it?"

"I'm not talking to you." Killian replied miffed.

"Because I'm infuriating?"

"Well, you bloody are!" Killian gritted out through clenched teeth. "Where is all the fun you've promised me?"

"Is skiing too much of a challenge for you, pirate?" Emma teased, enjoying teaching him maybe a little too much but when he suddenly looked at her directly with a dangerous glint in his eyes she knew that the next words out of his mouth would probably be some kind of sexual innuendo. Even after being in a relationship with him for over a year he couldn't resist making them from time to time.

"I can think of a challenge that promises guaranteed fun ..." Killian raised one eyebrow, his mouth turning up into one of this extremely annoying, seductive smirks Emma was hardly able to resist. "... and satisfaction. And it has another advantage.

"And what would that be?" Emma asked, cocking one eyebrow herself, trying to ignore the hot rush that surged through her body.

"We would definitely not freeze."

"As tempting as this offer is ..." Emma whispered, pulling his head down to her to give him a thorough kiss before she leaned back. "We've spent the last two days in bed due to the snow storm. Now I want to ski and you promised, Killian Jones."

"You know, we could engage in much more enjoyable activities when we would go back to the hotel." Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against her ear as he whispered. "I can stab you with my sword."

Emma pushed him back, shaking her head at him. "No stabbing here, Jones."

"Pity!" Killian replied with a mock sigh, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he added. "I'm really good with my sword."

"Cocky much?" Emma shot back, raising a hand to stop his next words, sure it would include the word cock. "Don't wanna hear it."

~K&E~

They started with a small hill and when he mastered that without a lot of problems Emma thought it was time to risk one of the more steeper hills. But she might have overestimated his skills.

Emma couldn't help laughing out loud as she saw him waving around with his arms wildly as he lost control of his skis and a second later he tumbled over, rolling down the hill a few feet before he got stopped by a huge heap of snow. Pushing herself forward, she almost flew over the hill down to him and she couldn't resist to stop right in front of him in a big loop, boring her skis into the ground so that a big cloud of snow rose into the air and settled down on him.

Letting out a soft chuckle, she waited for the snow to settle to tease him about his tumble into the snow but when she saw the paleness of his face and the expression of pain marring his features, the chuckle subsided immediately and she followed his eyes, staring at his leg, needing a few moments to realize that his lower leg wasn't supposed to stand out in this weird angle.

"Oh shit!"

~K&E~

The next hours were a whirlwind of action, the mountain rescue team pulling him down the hill on a stretcher to the ambulance that was waiting in the valley, a ton of papers had to be filled out while they rushed Killian to radiology, a doctor telling her that they needed to operate on him right away since his leg was broken at three places, one of the breaks a rather complicated one where they needed to insert a plate to stabilize the bone. The operation lasted about four hours and Emma was exhausted when she finally stepped into his room.

"Hellluuuu, loooouuuvvveee!" Killian shouted, the words slightly slurred, the moment Emma entered the room.

"I can see you are enjoying the pain meds." Emma grinned despite her exhaustion.

"Gimme a kiss." Killian demanded, jutting out his lips and Emma let out a chuckle before she bend down to give him a quick kiss.

"You know, your accident puts kind of a monkey wrench into your leather pants."

Killian furrowed his brows, pulling the blanket up to peek under it, his confusion growing even more as he looked back at her. "I'm not wearing my leather pants."

"I know that you are not wearing your leather pants. I just modified a colloquialism." When he just kept staring at her with a perplexed expression on his face, she just patted his cheek and told him. "Never mind."

"You know, love ..." Killian started before he got distracted by something over Emma's shoulder, his eyes glazing over and Emma already thought she had lost him to some kind of hallucination caused by the pain medication as his gaze suddenly snapped back to her and he just continued as if he hadn't paused at all, a saucy grin tilting up his mouth. "The last time we were in a similar situation you wanted to examine my other attachment."

"I didn't want to _examine_ your other attachment." Emma huffed.

"Swan, you wanted me." Killian drawled. "Even back then. Stop denying it."

"You are delusional."

"You wanted to crawl into bed with me and make sweet, sweet love to me."

"That's not how I remember it."

"You can truly look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't want me?" Killian questioned, an unmistakable challenge in his voice. "Come on, Swan. Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't want me."

"You are a smug bastard." Emma replied, suppressing the urge to slap him. "You know that, right?"

"I knew it!" Killian cried, pumping one fist into the air.

"Thank God he won't remember any of this tomorrow." Emma muttered under her breath.

"What was that, love?"

"Nothing." Emma replied, shuffling around with the sheet.

"Emma, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. Anything." Emma stopped tugging at the blanket when Killian grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed beside him.

"Can you give my special attachment a massage?" Killian asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, a lewd grin adorning his face.

"Tell me you didn't just say that." Emma groaned.

"But love, you might wanna check if it's still intact." Killian replied, fluttering his eyelashes at her.

"I'm gonna kill you with my bare hands, Killian Jones, when you don't stop right now."

"She says she wants to kill meeeeee." Killian started to sing, slightly false, his normally deep and raspy singing voice made somewhat squeaky due to the pain medication. "But in reality she wants to looooovvveeee meeeeee."

He pulled her down, his mouth landing on her nose and not on her mouth before he leaned back into the pillows and started to sing again.

"Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled." Emma's throat suddenly closed up as she was listening to his Elvis impression. He would probably not remember it tomorrow but as she looked at him, lying in bed with his leg propped up in a sling, singing the Elvis song to her, all the love she felt for him pressed against her chest, making it hard to breathe. "For my darlin' I love you, and I always will."

"I love you too, pirate." Emma pressed out past the big lump in her throat and she leaned down, pressing her lips against his before she drew back, her fingers brushing a strand of his hair away from his forehead as she said. "Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

As she walked down the hallway his voice drifted out of his room and a silly grin appeared on her face as her heart swelled in her chest once again.

_Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go. You have made my life complete, and I love you so._

* * *

**I have to embrace the fluff when my muse is willing to give me some because she (and I) are addicted to angst and it hardly happens that she wants (actually she 'forced' me) to write something as fluffy as this piece. I just blame Colin, okay?**


End file.
